Wireless local area network (WLAN) solutions have been introduced that deploy low-range radio frequency access points at known, mapped locations within confined premises, such as the floors of a business enterprise for example. Such access points periodically broadcast a beacon used to connect with mobile communication devices moving within the premises. A mobile communication device moving within the premises, and having the ability to receive the beacon and read the identity of any one (i.e. the strongest signaled) of such access points, can associate with that access point. Ideally, as the mobile communication device moves within the premises it should always be able to connect reliably to at least one access point in the WLAN.
However, a problem arises from structural and object placement, structural and object materials, and difficult access point locations, resulting in WLAN coverage holes within the premises where a moving mobile communication device may find itself unable to reliably connect to the WLAN.
Traditionally such holes are detect during the initial installation of the WLAN in a site survey by having someone traverse the area with specialized measuring equipment, noting where such holes occur, so that access points can be moved or more access points can be installed to eliminate coverage holes. This type of analysis is time consuming and tedious, and does not account for any later changes made to the premises. In addition, a site survey cannot always anticipate actual operating conditions, which can lead to areas of poor wireless coverage.
Hence, there is a need for a technique to alleviate the above issues in coverage hole detection in a WLAN. In particular, it is desirable to measure and locate coverage holes in a WLAN without using any specialized equipment, in real-time, while being dynamically adaptable.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.